Feche os olhos e finja
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Era como toda sexta-feira. Harry x Draco. Slash. Lemon. Escrita em Junho de 2008.


**Nota importante: **Fic escrita para dois desafios do _PSF Tournament _de 2008 e para a edição de 2008 do _Fanzine Yang-Yang_ (o site se encontra no meu profile).

**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** Mme Verlaine  
**Personagens:** Draco, Harry  
**Gênero:** Slash  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Spoilers:** Livro 7  
**Resumo:** Era como toda sexta-feira.  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu não, se fosse ia ter muito mais mortes. u.u/  
**Avisos:** Ahn... cuidado, clichê...?

* * *

_**Feche os olhos e finja...**_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

Era como toda sexta-feira. Aquelas noites secretas onde podia ser e fazer o que queria sem o peso das responsabilidades que o esperavam na mansão Malfoy. O preparo para assumir o nome da família, a pressão do pai para escolher uma noiva, os olhares ansiosos de sua mãe para que os erguesse do poço em que eles mesmos haviam se metido.

Oh, como estava cansado daquilo. Depois de Hogwarts, da guerra, ali estava ele continuando a fazer a vontade dos seus pais. Ele não podia renunciar seu próprio nome, mas aquilo ele podia. Fugir nas sextas à noite, se esgueirar pelas ruas trouxas, usando um feitiço de _glamour_, o suficiente para garantir-lhe o anonimato na boate escura e barulhenta. Usar _polissuco_ além de trabalhoso era arriscado demais.

Se pudessem vê-lo naquele momento... Vestido como trouxa, jeans e camisa de linho, puxando notas de libras dos seus bolsos e entregando-as ao porteiro da casa noturna cheia de _não-bruxos_. Uma boate gay ainda por cima. O antigo e adolescente Draco acharia uma tragédia ser descoberto assim, mas o de agora poderia achar até cômica a cena que presenciaria. Mas ali ele estava longe, a salvo de olhares de sua raça bruxa, de olhares que o julgavam pelo que fora.

Só mais um para beijar e transar, e nunca mais encontrar quando a manhã chegasse. Draco tinha o cuidado de mudar de aparência a cada vez, se tornara bastante hábil no feitiço de glamour. _Entre outros_, lembrou amargo dos meses entre Comensais.

O interior da boate o recebeu com um ar aquecido, música muito alta pulsando na sua cabeça, algo que os trouxas chamavam de _techno_, um embolado de batidas e nada mais, corpos dançando ao som dela, criando uma profusão confusa no ambiente escuro. Draco brindou tudo isso com um sorriso, para tornar mais perfeito faltavam alguns drinks e um corpo duro contra o seu.

No momento em que pisou na pista, já havia se servido de duas cervejas e observado o lugar do bar. Era apenas um dia na semana, uma chance para satisfazer sua verdadeira fome, havia de ser perfeito. Cuidadoso, nada de tipos encrenqueiros ou obsessivos que poderiam estragar aquela noite. Metia-se no meio dos corpos dançantes, sentindo mãos passando por seu traseiro, rindo e rechaçando alguns que o puxavam e chamavam. Dançava com quem se aproximasse, empurrando se não o agradasse, passando para outro.

Seus olhos encontraram uma figura familiar e parou. A pista era escura e iluminada por faixas de luz coloridas que se moviam e só confundiam mais os olhos, mas Draco podia reconhecê-lo ainda assim. Porque o havia demarcado desde a primeira vez que haviam transado por quinze minutos no banheiro da boate. Nenhuma razão em especial, o cara em questão apenas se encaixava em seu tipo. Um pouco mais alto que ele, cabelos negros e propositalmente bagunçados com gel, os olhos eram castanho claros, mas pela luz do banheiro pareciam verdes. Lembrava de como atingiu o ápice apenas olhando para eles. Não eram do mesmo tom, mas aprendera a usar uma boa dose de imaginação, com ajuda de umas boas doses de álcool.

Draco logo percebeu que o homem freqüentava o lugar também todas as sextas, talvez outros dias da semana, e que preferia loiros menores. Tomava cuidado para não repetir a aparência toda noite, mas ultimamente havia se transformado em variações de rapazes loiros, entre dezessete e dezoito anos com aquela cara de inocência falsa e tentadora. Sabia que com seus vinte e um anos estava bastante longe daquele arquétipo, mas se era o que atraía seu alvo preferido...

Espremeu-se pela pista de dança lotada, para chegar onde ele estava sentado no bar antes que algum ninfeto que mal saiu das fraldas o avistasse, nem que tivesse de azarar em plena área trouxa e arriscar uma advertência do Ministério.

Draco estava sendo um tanto mais agressivo naquela noite, geralmente deixaria que viessem até ele, mas realmente precisava do que aquele homem tinha a oferecer. Seu pai o atormentara, dando sermões como se ainda tivesse doze anos de idade, quando não conseguia ser o campeão no quadribol ou o melhor na escola. Ter de provar seu valor constantemente nunca fora fácil, ou dava certo. Havia uma vez em que arriscara a vida de seus colegas da Sonserina ao tentar.

As fotos que seu pai empurrara para baixo dos seus olhos cansados e desinteressados jaziam espalhadas na mesa da biblioteca, assim como um exemplar do _Profeto Diário_, anunciando a união do mais famoso bruxo das últimas décadas com uma bruxa ruiva. Aquilo o deixara doente e irritado o suficiente para rabiscar a figura sorridente cheia de sardas, como se o ato fosse compensar o fato de ter sido trocado por aquela família vergonhosa.

Então, a sexta veio como uma brisa convidativa. Mais álcool e aquilo dentro das calças marrom do trouxa com quem estivera transando sem seu conhecimento eram suficientes para distraí-lo. Mesmo que se fosse apenas por umas três ou quatro horas.

Sentou-se a dois bancos do seu alvo, vendo que este bebia _whisky_ e pedindo o mesmo, alto o suficiente para ouvi-lo. O homem o observou e riu longamente:

- Tem certeza que agüenta isso, garoto? – apontou para seu copo.

_Bingo_. Com um trejeito que Draco realmente odiava imitar, encolheu os ombros e sorriu envergonhado. O outro pegou sua bebida e foi até o banco do seu lado, com a ousadia conhecida, ergueu o queixo do loiro com um dedo, não deixando de sorrir.

- Você é bem gostosinho. – disse.

Draco deu risadinhas, dando graças pelo ambiente escuro, não conseguia fingir corar com um comentário tão infeliz. "G_ostosinho"_?

– Meu nome é James. E o seu?

_Oh, você sabe as regras, sem nomes._

- Eu... Prefiro não dizer. – ao menos Draco teve a decência de baixar os olhos.

- Oh, entendo. Já não te vi por aqui? Não me é estranho... – o outro estreitou os olhos, parecendo buscar na memória seu rosto.

Draco gelou, disfarçando ao tomar um gole do _whisky_. Sim, e não apenas vira como já havia entrado dezenas de vezes no seu corpo.

- Não, é a primeira vez que venho. – mentiu, ficando um pouco mais excitado com a lembrança.

- Tem certeza? – Draco acenou energicamente com a cabeça, e ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado, mas logo sorriu e dissipou essa sensação.

A mão grande passou pelo seu pescoço e massageou, fazendo Draco ficar quente e não resistir semicerrar os olhos. Sentiu um familiar ar quente contra sua orelha e a língua tocá-lo enquanto falava:

- Tudo bem. – e então sussurrou –_ Não sei quem você é, mas antes da noite acabar você estará suplicando clemência._

Draco desejava muito que cumprisse a promessa. Tomou o _whisky_ de um gole só, antes de ter o braço fino agarrado e ser arrastado para outro ambiente, muito mais escuro. Mesmo com a boca sendo atacada, estando prensado entre a parede e o corpo duro, Draco percebeu onde estavam. Esteve ali muitas vezes, o que tornava aquela casa perfeita para as suas escapadas. Havia gemido como os casais ali presentes, estado entre mais de dois corpos ao mesmo tempo, havia se embriagado de prazer.

Jogou a encenação de ninfeto para o lado, sua mão já se encontrava na frente das calças do homem, massageando o volume. Logo Draco o teria entre as pernas, e o mero pensamento o acelerou. Se ele ao menos pudesse ver seus olhos naquele momento...

Os seus dedos abriam o zíper firmes e decididos, quando o outro afastou a boca e encerrou o beijo. Draco amaldiçoou baixinho, indo recuperar os lábios quentes e enfiando a mão dentro das calças. O outro afastou sua mão e empurrou seu ombro contra a parede. Draco bufou impaciente, que não fosse nenhuma crise de consciência.

- O que? – odiou-se por soar tão frustrado.

Achando certa graça, o moreno sorriu e voltou a se aproximar, pressionando seus quadris contra os de Draco, mostrando que estava tão excitado quanto ele.

- Podemos fazer isso no meu _flat_.

Mesmo distraído pelo movimento que ele fazia com seus quadris, Draco ainda conseguiu raciocinar. Aquilo não era bom, sair daquele lugar para parar em um quarto era criar mais intimidade. Empurrou de leve o peito do homem, talvez fosse hora de dispensar esse também. Uma pena, mas teria achar outro com aquele tipo. Ele sentiu sua hesitação e segurou seu braço, um pouco mais forte que antes.

- Tenho uma cama grande... E uma garrafa cheia de Vodka.

Draco ponderou. Garrafa de Vodka soava bem, e não se sentia bêbado o suficiente de qualquer maneira. Era um desperdício deixar tão boa transa escapar. E havia sempre o feitiço _obliviate_.

- Okay.

oOo

Draco admirou o lugar, gostando do que via. James tinha grana, e Draco fora criado para apreciar riqueza e bom gosto. Ainda que as cortinas vermelhas estivessem longe disso, se pudesse tirar sua varinha, mudaria pra verde escuro. Talvez quando o apagasse e fosse embora. Seria engraçado imaginar alguém que ignorava completamente magia acordando de ressaca e encontrando outras cortinas em seu apartamento.

Estava rindo consigo mesmo quando o sentiu abraçá-lo por trás, perguntando o que tinha tanta graça. Talvez fosse o álcool já agindo no seu sistema, porque não parava de rir, nem sabia mesmo por que. James o girou para si, beijando-o intensamente como fazia na boate, empurrando-o até o quarto. Quando percebeu, já estava deitado na cama e James avançava sobre si. Draco apoiou o pé no seu abdômen, impedindo-o.

- Minha garrafa, você prometeu.

O moreno girou os olhos pra cima, mas saiu da cama e foi até uma estante, tirando uma garrafa de Vodka e entregando-lhe. Sem se importar se parecia _sexy_ ou não, Draco arrancou a tampa com a boca, cuspindo-a e tomando um longo gole do gargalo.

- Hei, vá com calma. – o moreno pareceu consternado, erguendo a mão pra pegar a garrafa – Ou vai desmaiar antes de começarmos qualquer coisa.

- Eu agüento. – limpou os lábios com as costas da mão e se deitou, chamando-o com o dedo – Só me fode logo.

Como se fosse a palavra mágica, o moreno sorriu e terminou de se despir, tendo permissão para subir na cama e acariciar o corpo magro seminu. Draco se acomodou entre as almofadas e o deixou lamber a pele exposta, tirando seu jeans enquanto a boca descia pela trilha de pêlos claros. Alcançou o abajur do lado da cama, apagando a luz. Não gostava de fazer aquilo às claras, daquele jeito era muito melhor. Podia imaginar outra cabeça coberta de cabelos negros, subindo e descendo enquanto engolia seu sexo e o alargava com dedos úmidos.

Seus dedos longos passaram pelos fios negros e agarraram, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça. Com apenas um olhar e abrindo as pernas pra se expor mais, Draco lhe mostrou que estava pronto. Suspirou com a sensação conhecida de ser preenchido, devagar e de forma torturante. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, James estava sendo cuidadoso ao penetrá-lo, esperando que se acostumasse. Era diferente das vezes na boate, rápido e rude.

Com voz irritada, mandou que o fodesse mais forte, entrelaçando as pernas na cintura do moreno, ditando o ritmo. Por um momento o viu encará-lo nervoso, um olhar que já não via fazia alguns anos, apenas em sonhos. Mas fora tão de chofre que Draco pensou ter imaginado coisas. Esqueceu, porque James agora o obedecia, estocando rápido e indo fundo. Seus gemidos altos ecoaram pelo quarto sem vergonha alguma, e pareciam incitar James a acelerar mais seus movimentos. Os olhos castanhos não se desviavam do seu rosto nem por um segundo.

Sentiu ser atingido por uma onda de sensações, e soube que estava próximo do clímax. Suas mãos suadas seguraram o rosto do moreno, encarou com intensidade os olhos do outro. Mas algo estava errado, pareciam verdes, mas não eram do tom certo.

James estremecia em cima de si, enquanto Draco gozava entre seus abdomens. O moreno saiu de cima dele e deitou-se do seu lado, respirando fundo com um braço sobre o rosto. Draco sentou-se entre as almofadas, puxando as pernas doloridas e alcançando a garrafa. Deu mais um longo gole da bebida, sentindo a garanta queimar e fazendo careta. Encarou a parede em frente por bons segundos, notou que não havia espelhos naquele aposento.

Tinha de sair daquele quarto, quanto mais rápido melhor. Não se sentia bem, provavelmente bêbado demais. E James realmente havia de ser descartado na próxima vez. Deslizou para fora da cama, mas quando tentou alcançar seu jeans jogado no chão, querendo sua varinha, foi jogado de volta para os lençóis revoltos. Seus braços foram presos acima de sua cabeça por duas mãos fortes.

- Fique. Só mais uma... – o moreno sussurrou, beijando abaixo do seu queixo.

- Sem chances, preciso ir. – Draco tentou se soltar. _Era só o que faltava..._

James o encarou e Draco viu de novo aquele olhar nervoso, e talvez seus olhos tivessem um tom mais vivo agora? _Okay,_ Draco agora tinha certeza de que estava terrivelmente bêbado e ferrado. Porque sua varinha estava a um metro de distância e o outro o virava na cama e prendia seus pulsos na cabeceira da cama. Começou a entrar em pânico. Onde estava sua política de não pegar tipos encrenqueiros na boate?

Puxou os braços tentando se soltar e tentou chutá-lo em vão, despejando todas as ofensas que conhecia, até aquelas que um trouxa provavelmente não entenderia. James o imobilizou, e tudo que fez foi ficar parado em cima de Draco, respirando fundo, como se reprimisse um gemido de dor. Não se encostou seu corpo até voltar a respirar normalmente, e então mãos que pareciam diferentes das de antes percorreram as costas de Draco, apertando a pele pálida quando chegaram à cintura.

Draco esperou, sentindo o toque ao mesmo tempo gentil e firme, odiando seu próprio corpo. Descobriu que ainda não estava satisfeito e que o álcool não estragara nada do seu apetite. Respirou fundo e enterrou a cabeça nas almofadas, decidido a abafar os gemidos que recomeçavam a sair da sua garganta, em resposta aos dedos que apertavam seus mamilos e alcançavam seu sexo que voltava a ficar ereto.

Decidiu que poderia lidar com a vergonha de reagir assim numa situação daquelas e azarar o trouxa na manhã seguinte. Naquele momento só existia a mão que o masturbava e o sexo que voltava a se aninhar entre suas pernas, voltando a invadir seu corpo dolorido.

Voltou a penetrá-lo daquela forma lenta, deixando Draco sentir ser preenchido aos poucos. O outro não falava e tudo que podia ouvir eram os arquejos e a respiração pesada contra seu ouvido, enquanto tirava seu sexo e penetrava num ritmo impossível para Draco. Viu-se erguendo os quadris do colchão, querendo empurrar-se contra ele, acabar com aquela tortura. Mãos seguraram seus quadris com força suficiente para marcar, fazendo-o parar. Draco sentiu lágrimas de humilhação molhar seu rosto.

- Oh, por favor... – gemeu contra o travesseiro – Se mova... rápido... acabe com isso, por favor...

O outro soltou uma risada alta, estalou um beijo nos seus ombros e encostou os lábios na sua orelha.

- Eu prometi que clamaria por clemência, não prometi?

Antes que Draco pudesse refletir sobre a voz completamente diferente, mas não tão estranha, o outro voltou a estocá-lo com força, entrando e saindo rápido, atingindo seu ponto de prazer todas as vezes. Draco não segurou mais a voz, já rouca, gemendo e implorando. Seu corpo não durou muito, sendo tomado de espasmos. Sentiu-o dar mais algumas estocadas fundas antes de segui-lo, caindo sobre ele.

Seus pulsos foram libertos, mas Draco não conseguia se mover, sentindo exaustão. Sentiu muito vagamente o outro sair de dentro dele, as mãos passando pelos seus cabelos úmidos, descolando-os da sua face. Era um toque gentil, e Draco suspirou inconscientemente em resposta a carícia.

- Acho que deveria saber. – a voz diferente murmurou – Seu glamour se desfez já faz um tempinho atrás, Malfoy.

Toda exaustão que sentia foi varrida do seu corpo naquele momento. Draco se levantou, atingindo-o com o cotovelo no pânico de se levantar e se afastar da cama. Encostou as costas na parede, não acreditando no que via: _Harry Potter_. Harry _Maldito_ Potter sentado na cama, esfregando a face direita, que começava a ficar vermelha da pancada.

Draco cerrou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, estava zonzo e havia bebido além da conta, logo só podia ser uma alucinação. Repetiu isso para si mesmo antes de voltar a abrir os olhos. Apenas para voltar a ver Potter.

- Potter...? Que diabos... – sua voz soou rouca – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Achei que está bem óbvio o que _aconteceu_ aqui. – simplesmente respondeu, olhando para o quarto desarrumado.

Realmente, uma resposta daquelas só podia ter saído de um grifinório desmiolado. E porque Draco corou ao acompanhar o olhar dele para a bagunça? Alcançou seus jeans e tirou sua varinha, apontando para Potter, que simplesmente piscou lentamente e suspirou.

- Eu posso ter exagerado na bebida, mas ainda estou lúcido. – disse com sua característica voz arrasada – Então começa a explicar antes que eu te azare.

- Malfoy, depois de tanto tempo com os Comensais você não aprendeu a apagar os traços da sua magia? – soltou, em um tom de indignação.

- Eu estava em uma área trouxa. – _que direito ele tinha de falar daquele jeito com ele?_ – E porque eu precisaria esconder minha assinatura mágica? – Draco franziu o cenho.

- Há pessoas caçando ex-Comensais, buscando vingança, não é possível que não tenha considerado isso, Malfoy!

- Oh, então era isso que estava fazendo? Procurando vingançazinha pessoal? – vociferou, sacudindo a varinha na sua direção – O que acontece agora? Alguma matéria escandalosa saindo no _Profeta Diário_? Alguma chantagem? O que?

Potter ergueu-se nervoso, avançando dois passos. Draco manteve a varinha na altura dos olhos.

- Não sou tão baixo quanto você, Malfoy! – fechou a cara quando Draco murmurou _"tão nobre, maldito grifinório"_ – Eu falo de pessoas caçando ex-Comensais, e chantagem é tudo que consegue pensar?

- Não me vai dizer que estava me protegendo desses bruxos maus, Potter. Porque pra ser sincero, soa ridículo demais. Eu não estive brincando durante a guerra. Sei muito bem me defender!

Ao menos aquilo era verdade. Passar tanto tempo com bruxos das trevas, um bando de lobisomens maníacos e um lorde genocida fazia a Floresta Proibida parecer um passeio de criança.

Potter alternava o apoio de um pé para o outro, parecendo hesitante, buscando mais desculpas ou não querendo falar a verdade. Vestiu suas próprias calças, provavelmente uma tentativa de ganhar mais tempo. A peça pendeu ridiculamente larga nos seus quadris. James, ou quem quer que fosse, era muito maior que Harry que agora estava quase da mesma altura que Draco.

- Algumas semanas atrás... – começou em tom vago, mas dando um olhar de alerta para que não o interrompesse – Estive em uma dessas casas noturnas pela área. Um colega meu da escola, Dean, me trouxe pra cá uma vez. – Draco ouviu-o murmurar baixo e vagamente "havia essas strippers e... enfim..." – Foi quando senti o rastro da sua magia e segui.

Deu uma pausa. Draco se sentou, já tendo vestido suas calças, cruzando os braços e esperando com uma sobrancelha clara erguida.

- Sabe, você não foi muito cuidadoso aquela noite. Te encontrei nos fundos da boate e... ahn... – pigarreou, tentando encontrar a palavra adequada, mas desistindo – Tinha esse cara...

E murmurou o resto, fazendo o loiro cair com estrépito da cadeira.

- Okay... Essa vez eu estava bêbado pra valer.

- Espero que sim. – comentou, pigarreando de novo e continuando – Acabei voltando mais vezes.

- Potter, você está me seguindo? Como fez no sexto ano em Hogwarts? – riu com prazer indecente ao vê-lo corar – Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo, seguindo Draco Malfoy. Me sinto uma celebridade, será que era assim que o Lorde das Trevas se sentiu?

- Não sei do que está rindo, Malfoy. – disse mal humorado, então um sorriso maroto se formou nos cantos dos lábios – Engraçado mesmo foi ver como escolhia seus amantes das noites de sexta.

- O que? Eu tenho um tipo, e daí? – revidou incomodado, jogando a franja para o lado.

- Oh, certamente que tem. – disse sarcástico, sentou-se no colchão, lambendo os lábios, começando a listar – Todos têm cerca da minha altura, cabelos pretos, sempre os bagunçados, os arrumados você ignora. Você percebe quando alguém usa lentes de contato, não é? Aquele cara de quem peguei os fios de cabelo para fazer _polissuco_ usava. Pena que morenos de olhos verdes sejam difíceis de encontrar.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, encarando-o, ruminando. Depois de alguns minutos se levantou ofendido e pegou sua camisa e sapatos.

- Vendo pelo seu histórico, Potter, você está delirando. – vestiu o resto das suas roupas, evitando encará-lo – Esquece que eu te odeio, Potter? Desde o primeiro dia de Hogwarts, e que fiz questão de que soubesse todos esses anos.

Ainda sem encará-lo, deu-lhe as costas atravessou o aposento até a porta do _flat_ e girou a maçaneta. Mas Potter fora mais rápido e impediu, batendo o punho na madeira.

- Como poderia esquecer, Malfoy? Nem um dia desde que te conheci deixou que eu esquecesse a sua existência.

Harry suspirou e encostou sua testa no ombro do loiro.

- Desculpe por te enganar. Não estou orgulhoso de mim mesmo, o tempo todo tentei me convencer de que estava planejando algo contra trouxas e por isso o vigiava. Mas a cada homem que você beijava me deixava irritado. Demorei a perceber porque você me afeta tanto.

Aquela era uma declaração que Draco achou que nunca ouviria. Sempre pensara que sua obsessão permaneceria trancada a sete chaves, aparecendo apenas em sonhos e nas noites de liberdade. Umedeceu os lábios, mal percebendo que sua mão tremia.

- Que merda quer que eu faça, Potter? – soltou nervoso, tentando se controlar e não querendo olhá-lo, porque se fizesse iria azará-lo sem pensar nas conseqüências.

- Quero que se afaste da porta, - começou, falando pausadamente, sua voz tremia e era hesitante, como se temesse que saísse – volte para a cama, me deixe fazer amor com você de novo. – respirou fundo e Draco apertou mais o metal – Quero que não volte para aquela boate ou qualquer outra, quero que não chegue mais perto de nenhum homem. Quero que suas sextas sejam minhas, Malfoy...

- Merlin, Potter. – disse em um tom de incredulidade, Draco queria bater a cabeça na porta, por se sentir daquela maneira – Você acabou de ficar noivo da Weasley, saiu no _Profeta_. – deu uma risada seca e sem graça.

- E eu soube que seu pai arranjou uma noiva para o herdeiro dos Malfoy. Já se espalhou pelo Ministério. Lucius fez questão de divulgar para os bruxos do círculo do ministro.

- Bem, temos de manter nossas máscaras sociais. – Draco comentou amargo.

- Exato.

Ficaram em silêncio, a mão de Draco continuava na maçaneta, apertando-a a ponto de deixar os nós dos dedos brancos. Potter respirava em seu pescoço, em expectativa. Seu punho na madeira da porta estava cerrado com força.

- Não estou pedindo, Malfoy. – o moreno disse finalmente entre os dentes.

O punho de desfez e deslizou pelo seu braço, apertando e puxando. Draco se deixou levar de volta para o quarto como um boneco, ser despido e deitar na cama desfeita. Não devia deixá-lo falar daquele jeito consigo, de arrastá-lo para algo que, os dois sabiam muito bem, não havia futuro nenhum. Potter puxou os lençóis por cima de seus corpos, trazendo sua cabeça para descansar em seu braço estendido sobre o travesseiro.

Seu pai marcara o encontro definitivo com sua noiva e futura progenitora de herdeiros Malfoy. Uma legítima _sangue puro_ para a vida de faz-de-conta que Draco sabia que teria desde seus dez anos de idade. O garoto de grandes olhos verdes e desafiadores havia de ser superado e deixado de lado, seus desejos escondidos para o bem da família.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria que aquilo que estava acontecendo era real, ainda que tivesse de ser abandonado um dia.

- Pode manter as luzes acesas dessa vez, Potter.

* * *

**FIM**

**Escrita em Junho de 2008.**


End file.
